Regen
by Fellfie
Summary: Eine verregnete Nacht und zwei einsame Herzen........ Seto x Yami[beendet]


Eine kleine Geschichte zur Entschädigung dafür, dass ich bei dem Rest so langsam vorankomme. Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle auch bei allen bedanken, die meine Geschichten bisher gelesen haben und besonders bei denen, die sich zu einem Kommi aufgerafft haben . 

Autor: Fellfie

E-mail: 

Widmung: Ceri, weil sie diese Geschichte beta gelesen hat, meinen treuen Lesern Pärchen: Seto x Yami Warnung: OOC, Yaoi, sap Regen 

Müde lehnte ich mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und massierte mit den Fingerspitzen meine Nasenwurzel. Meine Augen taten weh, weil ich stundenlang auf den Bildschirm meines Laptops gestarrt hatte, aber mein Feierabend war noch lange nicht in Sicht. Als Firmenchef hatte man nun einmal jede Menge Arbeit. Das hatte ich vorher gewusst und im Prinzip machte es mir auch nichts aus, länger als jeder Durchschnittsbürger zu arbeiten. Ich war schließlich auch nicht durchschnittlich- und mein Einkommen auch nicht.

Aber jetzt sollte ich mir erst einmal eine Pause gönnen, sonst hatte ich in weniger als einer halben Stunde hämmernde Kopfschmerzen und dann konnte ich mich auch nicht mehr mit der nötigen Konzentration meiner Arbeit widmen.

Ich ließ meinen Blick träge durch das dunkle Zimmer schweifen. Einzig und allein der Bildschirm des Laptops erhellte einen kleinen Teil des Raumes mit seinem bläulichen Licht, der Rest war dunkel. Ich war so in meine Arbeit vertieft gewesen, dass ich noch nicht dazu gekommen war, das Licht einzuschalten. Schließlich blieb mein Blick am Fenster hängen. Es schüttete immer noch wie aus Eimern. Schon seit Stunden war das unbeständige Tropfen auf dem Fensterbrett und das Rauschen des Regens mein Begleiter und beruhigte meine Nerven ein wenig.

Ja, ich fand, Regen hatte etwas Beruhigendes. Ich unternahm gerne ausgedehnte Spaziergänge im Regen, weil dann kaum jemand auf der Straße war. Die Stadt wirkte wie ausgestorben und wo sonst Hektik und Lärm herrschte, war dann Frieden und Stille. Dazu roch es meist angenehm frisch. Als habe sich die Natur selbst gereinigt von dem Schmutz, den die Menschheit jeden Tag auf ihr ablud. Ein besseres Beruhigungsmittel als einen Regenspaziergang gab es nicht.

Ich erhob mich, um mir in der Küche noch eine Kanne Kaffee aufzubrühen. Den Weg durch mein Arbeitszimmer fand ich auch im Dunkeln. Ich war ihn schließlich schon tausend Mal gegangen und bei meinem Ordnungssinn konnte ich sicher sein, dass nichts im Weg lag. Um zur Küche zu gelangen, musste ich das Wohnzimmer durchqueren, doch ich kam nicht weit, denn ich verharrte plötzlich mitten im Schritt.

Mein Blick war auf die schlafende Gestalt auf dem flauschigen Wohnzimmerteppich gefallen. Ach ja, richtig.... ihn hatte ich schon ganz vergessen.......

Flashback

Der dumpfe Ton des Türgongs riss mich abrupt aus meinen Überlegungen. Ich sah auf, entschied mich dann aber, nicht zu reagieren, sondern mit meiner Arbeit fortzufahren. Das Personal des Hauses hatte längst Feierabend und ich hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Lust, mich unterbrechen zu lassen. Doch als ich die Finger wieder an die Tastatur legte, merkte ich, dass ich den Faden verloren hatte.

Fluchend stand ich auf und stapfte zur Tür. Wer immer das war, hatte hoffentlich einen sehr, sehr guten Grund, mich zu stören! Ich riss die Tür auf und blaffte unfreundlich: „Was ist?!", bevor ich sah, wer vor mir stand.

Rubinrote Augen blickten zu mir auf und ich fühlte mich seltsam berührt von dem sonderbar traurigen Ausdruck in ihnen. Atemu stand stumm im strömenden Regen und sah mich einfach nur an. Er war völlig durchnässt. Seine Sachen klebten an seinem Körper und die Spitzen seines stacheligen Haares hingen ein klein wenig herab und tropften vor sich hin. Einen Moment fragte ich mich, ob das wirklich Atemu war, weil er so schutzlos und verletzlich wirkte, doch dann sagte ich mir, dass dieser Eindruck sicherlich durch die Lichtverhältnisse und das miese Wetter entstand.

Warum auch sollte er sich mir ohne seine schützende Maske aus Selbstbewusstsein und Siegesgewissheit präsentieren? Auch wenn sich meine Gefühle ihm gegenüber gewandelt hatten, so war er immer noch mein Rivale. Er hatte mich von meinem Sockel gestoßen und das hatte ich nie richtig verwunden. Ich würde ihn so lange herausfordern, bis ich gegen ihn gewann. Doch darüber hinaus empfand ich mehr für ihn, aber ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, was es genau war. Respekt, Freundschaft, Zuneigung? Oder gar mehr als bloße Zuneigung? Der alte Hass jedenfalls war verschwunden.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für dich!", erklärte ich ihm schroff. Keine Frage, was er hier wollte, warum er hier war, denn ich spürte, dass ich darauf keine Antwort bekommen würde. Ich wies ihn aber auch nicht direkt ab, weil sich etwas in mir entschieden dagegen sträubte. Und immer noch blickten mich diese tiefen, roten Augen an.

„Das macht nichts", antwortete er leise und schlug die Augen nieder. Seine Stimme klang weicher, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, das wir uns einige Monate nicht gesehen hatten, weil ich viel um die Ohren hatten.... und weil ich seine Nähe mied. Ich verstand selbst nicht ganz warum, aber ich fühle mich wohler so. „Ich störe dich auch nicht. Ich will einfach nur..... einfach nur......" Er brach ab und zuckte in einer hilflos wirkenden Geste mit den Schultern. Und wieder blickte er mich an. War das.... Sehnsucht, die ich in seinen Augen lesen konnte??

Nach einigen Momenten trat ich schließlich zur Seite und ließ ihn eintreten. Wie hätte ich diesem Blick auch etwas abschlagen können? Er murmelte ein leises Danke und stand schließlich triefend vor Nässe in meinem Flur. Er musste schon eine ganze Weile durch den Regen geirrt sein.

Es wirkte so surreal. Nie hätte ich mir träumen lassen, dass wir beide uns in ein und demselben Raum aufhalten konnten ohne uns wortgewaltig zu streiten oder uns zu duellieren. Stattdessen schwiegen wir und Atemu starrte den Boden an. Und ich..... ich starrte Atemu an. Verwirrt blinzelte ich und bedeutete ihm, sich nicht von der Stelle zu bewegen, ging hinauf zu Mokubas Zimmer und nahm leise einige Sachen aus dem Schrank, die ihm noch zu groß waren. Mein kleiner Bruder bekam davon nichts mit. Er schlief immer wie ein Stein.

Als ich mit den Sachen und einem frischen Handtuch zurückkehrte, stand Atemu tatsächlich immer noch an genau derselben Stelle und blickte mir entgegen. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren reichte ich ihm die graue Stoffhose, den dünnen weinroten Pullover und das weiße Handtuch und er nickte dankbar, sagte aber nichts. Er schien auch nicht erklären zu wollen, was ihn hier her geführt hatte. Stattdessen sah er sich nun um und ich entschied, ihn allein zu lassen.

„Ich muss wieder an meine Arbeit. Den Gang runter ist das Wohnzimmer. Ich denke, dort wirst du etwas finden, um dich zu beschäftigen." Er nickte im selben Moment, in dem ich mich abwandte und in mein Arbeitszimmer zurückkehrte. Etwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Irgendetwas beschäftigte ihn und er war hier her gekommen, weil er sich entweder Hilfe oder Antworten erhoffte. Das las ich aus seiner gesamten Art heraus. Nur, Antworten auf welche Fragen? Und warum suchte er Hilfe ausgerechnet bei mir?

Irritiert schüttelte ich den Kopf, um ihn frei zu bekommen, und widmete mich dann wieder meiner Arbeit.

Flashback Ende

Unschlüssig blieb ich stehen und betrachtete ihn. Mokuba hatte in der letzten Zeit einen Schuss nach oben gemacht und deshalb passten seinen Sachen Atemu auch in der Länge, aber irgendwie schienen sie zu weit zu sein, obwohl mein kleiner Bruder nun weit entfernt davon war, zu viel zu wiegen. Mir war nie aufgefallen, dass Atemu _so_ zierlich war.

Er lag auf dem Bauch, halb auf der Zeitung, die er offensichtlich gelesen hatte, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Er hatte sich wirklich nicht beklagt, dass ich ihn sich selbst überlassen hatte. Er hatte kein einziges Mal versucht, mich zu überreden, meine Arbeit zu unterbrechen. Ganz anders als mein kleiner Bruder, der an manchen Tagen alle fünf Minuten fragte, ob ich nun endlich Zeit für ihn hatte.

Atemus Finger zuckten kurz und ich fragte mich, was er wohl träumte. Von Mokuba war ich es gewöhnt, dass sein Gesicht im Schlaf friedlich aussah und er ein klein wenig lächelte, doch Atemu schien zwar entspannt, machte aber ein ernstes Gesicht. Nicht zum ersten Mal ging mir durch den Kopf, dass er verdammt gut aussah und wenn er schlief, konnte man ihn sogar fast als niedlich bezeichnen.

Vorsichtig nährte ich mich ihm und hockte mich neben ihn. Behutsam ließ ich eine seiner goldenen Strähnen durch meine Finger gleiten und nickte zufrieden. Seine Haare waren tatsächlich so weich, wie ich gedacht hatte. Und sein Schlaf genauso seicht, wie ich befürchtet hatte.

Denn schon diese leichte Berührung hatte genügt, um ihn zu wecken. Jetzt regte Atemu sich, verzog verschlafen das Gesicht, ohne die Augen zu öffnen und gähnte dann auf eine hinreißend niedliche Art. Noch nicht ganz wach blinzelte er zu mir auf und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. Anscheinend hatte er mit allem, nur nicht mit mir gerechnet.

Ich richtete mich wieder auf und beobachtete, wie er sich streckte, bevor er sich aufsetzte und zu mir emporblickte. „Bist du fertig?" Natürlich interessierte ihn meine Arbeit nicht wirklich, aber es war der Versuch ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Unglücklicherweise wusste ich nicht, was ich ihm zu sagen hatte. Ich konnte die Worte, die mir mein Herz zuflüsterte, nicht dechiffrieren, wusste nicht, was sie bedeuten sollten.

„Noch nicht. Ich wollte mir nur einen Kaffee holen."

„Oh." Und obwohl ich ständig mit Menschen zu tun hatte und gelernt hatte, hinter ihre Masken zu blicken, konnte ich in diesem Moment nicht sagen, ob er enttäuscht war. Als er mich anblickte, war der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nicht gleichgültig, aber ich konnte ihn auch nicht lesen. Vielleicht, weil sich zu viele Gefühle darin mischten, um ein einzelnes klar herauszufiltern.

Einige Momente schwiegen wir uns an, bevor ich mich räusperte, um die unangenehme Stille zu brechen. „Verrätst du mir nun, was dich hierher getrieben hat?"

Jetzt endlich brach er den Blickkontakt und betrachtete stattdessen den weißen Teppich. „Ich wusste nicht, wo ich sonst hin sollte. Yuugi ist bei Bakura, sein Großvater ist verreist und Yuugis Freunde haben sicherlich etwas Besseres zu tun, als sich so spät am Abend noch mit mir zu befassen."

Die Erwiderung, woher er denn wissen wolle, dass ich nicht auch etwas Besseres zu tun hatte, lag mir schon auf der Zunge, doch ich schluckte sie herunter, weil ich begriff, dass mehr hinter seinen Worten steckte. Er hatte sich nicht einfach nur gelangweilt, weil er alleine zu Hause war und ich war auch kein Notnagel.

Atemu war mir von je her ein Rätsel gewesen, doch nun hatte ich plötzlich das Gefühl, endlich einmal hinter seine vielen Masken geschaut und einen kurzen Blick auf sein wahres Ich geworfen zu haben. Ja... jetzt verstand ich. Er war einsam. Er, der große Pharao, der sich den ihm zustehenden Respekt erkämpft hatte, der Beschützer der Welt, der so viele Freunde und Bewunderer hatte, war im Grunde seines Herzens einsam.

Nicht nur heute, sondern bereits seit seiner Geburt. Ich hatte einige Bruchstücke meiner Erinnerung an damals wieder und ich wusste, dass Atemu niemals etwas hatte, dass einem Freund gleichkam. Berater und loyale Gefolgsleute, ja, aber niemanden, mit dem er über seine Probleme hätte reden können, niemanden, der sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

Also hatte er den einzigen Weg gewählt, der ihm blieb. Er wurde ein Einzelkämpfer, jemand, der sich nur auf sich verließ, und entfernte sich so noch weiter von den Menschen um sich herum. Stellte sich auf den Sockel, den man für ihn vorbereitet hatte und der ihn unerreichbar für andere machte.

Selbst jetzt, nach 5000 Jahren, war das nicht anders. Sie lächelten ihn an, klopften ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, bezeichneten sich als seine Freunde, und wussten doch nicht, was ihn ihm vorging. Natürlich nicht, er ließ ja auch nichts davon nach außen dringen. Aber selbst seine sogenannten Freunde sahen in ihm mehr einen Helden als einen Menschen. Für sie war er jemand, der die immer Kastanien aus dem Feuer holte, jemand, der die Dinge schon irgendwie richten würde. Und Atemu beugte sich diesem übermenschlichem Erwartungsdruck, ohne dass ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Selbstmord auf Raten beging.

Es war seltsam, dass ausgerechnet ich verstand, was ihn ihm vorging- zumindest in Ansätzen- obwohl wir uns gar nicht so besonders nahe standen. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass ich ihn verstehen wollte und nicht wie alle anderen davon ausging, dass ich es bereits tat.

Im Geschäftleben brauchte man einen guten Blick für Menschen und je länger ich Atemu kannte, desto klarer wurde mir, dass er nicht der war, der er vorgab zu sein. Jedenfalls nicht nur. Er war viel mehr als das. Natürlich genoss er es, als strahlender Held gefeiert zu werden, doch ich war mir sicher, dass er sich in dunklen Stunden fragte, ob diese wenigen Momente die Opfer wert waren.

Dieses plötzliche Verständnis dafür, wie verletzlich er eigentlich war, ließ ungeahnte Zuneigung in mir aufkeimen und ich kniete mich wieder zu ihm herunter. Seine großen, rubinroten Augen fixierten mich und endlich erkannte ich die Einsamkeit und die Sehnsucht nach Verständnis und Liebe, die sich darin spiegelte.

Seine Hand berührte sanft meine Wange und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wurde beinahe verzweifelt. „Wenn du mir nicht helfen kannst, kann es keiner", hauchte er und ich begriff, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war, bevor er an meiner Tür gestanden hatte. Die Opfer, die er all die Jahre zum Wohle seines Volkes und letztendlich zum Wohle der gesamten Welt gebracht hatte, hatten ihren Tribut gefordert. Sein Sockel hatte Risse bekommen und nun drohte er in den schwarzen Abgrund darunter zu stürzen. Und niemand war da, um ihn zu halten. Jetzt, wo _er_ Hilfe brauchte, war niemand da. Er stand ganz allein gegen die Kälte der Einsamkeit, die ihn nun endgültig zu verschlingen drohte.

Ich war kein großer Menschenfreund, das gab ich gerne zu. Es war mir egal, was mit den Menschen um mich herum passierte.... nur zweien durfte nichts geschehen- Mokuba und..... und Atemu. Ich würde mich nicht wie alle anderen abwenden und die Augen verschließen. Schon gar nicht, wenn er so unmissverständlich nach Hilfe suchte. Zum ersten und wahrscheinlich zum letzten Mal.

Meine Hand imitierte die zärtliche Geste der seinen und legte sich auf seine Wange, als ich mich näher zu ihm beugte und meine Lippen sanft auf seine drückte. Er lehnte sich gegen mich, legt seine Arme um meinem Hals und erwiderte den Kuss genauso gefühlsvoll. Und endlich verstand ich, was mein Herz mir sagen wollte......

Als sich unsere Lippen trennten, wisperte er leise: „Ich liebe dich, Seto." und schmiegte sich an mich. Ich hatte die Tränen bemerkt, die in seinen Augen geglänzt hatten, aber ich sagte nichts dazu. Selbstverständlich würde der stolze Pharao niemals erlauben, dass ihn jemand weinen sah.

Ich legte den Arm um ihn, eine Geste, die ihm sagte, dass er mir vertrauen konnte. Dass ich seinen Hilferuf verstanden hatte. Draußen prasselte immer noch der Regen gegen die Fenster und in dieser dunklen Nacht schwor ich mir, ihn nie wieder loszulassen. Wenn ihm ein Leben in der Dunkelheit bestimmt war, dann würde ich mit ihm gehen. Ich würde seine Seite nicht mehr verlassen, ebenso wenig wie er die meine. Die Fäden unserer Schicksale waren untrennbar miteinander verknüpft und ich würde mich nicht länger dagegen sträuben.

Atemu gehörte mir.......... und ich, ich gehörte ihm. Mit Leib und Seele.

Owari

Wäre schön, wenn ihr mir ein Lebenszeichen hinterlasst knuddel


End file.
